Thank You
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Liking your best friends kid brother isnt really a good thing, telling him isnt good either. Steve and Pony have a nice Pink, Silvery Fluffy conversation. Steve X Pony Slash.


Ponyboy walked out of his room. He looks back to make sure he put the letter away. He did.

Pony thinks, wishing he had someone to be with, someone to talk to.

_I could talk to Soda,_ he thinks to himself. Soda had a lot of stuff dealing with that chick that he used to date leaving him.

_Two-Bit?_ he questions. Two-Bit would just joke about it and tell all the others.

_Darry?_ he would just say that Pony was too young for whatever he was saying.

"Curtis!" A voice hisses. Pony's head snaps up to look at Steve Randle standing in the hall towards the bedrooms where Pony was.

"S-sorry Steve." Pony mumbles.

"I asked if you know where Soda is?" Steve growls. Ponyboy eyes the older teen. Steve's hair was greased back and in those complicated swirls Pony liked.

"I-I don't know. I think he went to the store. Darry is out of town all week for work." Pony tells the older boy.

"Thanks." Pony was taken aback. At the mention that Soda wasn't there, Steve visibly relaxed.

"Y-You're welcome." Ponyboy murmurs.

"Y'all dont gotta be all skitterish near me. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Steve says soothingly.

"I-I know." Ponyboy looks down, unable to look at the older boy.

"Ponyboy." Steve says sadly.

"BABY, COME HELP ME!" Soda's voice yells from the driveway.

"Wanna help?" Pony asks. Steve beams but as they near Soda, he scowls. Soda eyes the two boys, then nervously glances at Steve. The latter growls and takes a bag from Soda. Pony takes another and Soda takes the last with him.

"Steve, watcha doing here?" Soda asks his friend.

"I was lookin' for you." Steve shrugs moving away from the youngest Curtis and closer to the other.

"Oh, we can go for a walk after I put this stuff away." He nods his head at the bags of groceries.

"I can put 'em away." Pony says.

Soda eyes his brother. Ever since about a week since Dally's death, Pony got real quiet and... in other words, submissive. Doing things for other people, being real nice.

"Alright, thanks Baby." Pony swore at that name. Steve growled.

"No prob, Soda." Pony smiles and walks to the kitchen to put the things away.

-break-

Steve walks briskly to the car. Soda eyes him suspiciously.

"What did you say to him?" Soda asks once they got into the truck.

"I didnt say nothin'!" Steve growls. "I tell you something I think you can handle and you lose all trust in me around your kid brother."

"I would trust you if your thing wasn't that you want to fuck my kid brother!" Soda hissed.

"Stop that! It's not like that." Steve looked at his converse with newly found interest.

"Then what's it like?" Soda glares at him. Steve mumbles something and opens the truck door. In a panic Sodapop stops the truck and Steve jumps out.

Steve walks for a while mad, and sad, and upset, and down. He ends up in a park. The park wasn't like the one where Bob was killed. This one was more like a small play area and a large grassy area. The grass went down in a hill-like way that ended in a small forest at the bottom.

A small figure sat at the top of the sort of hill. His light-brown,almost red hair had a golden hue in the sunlight.

"Pony?" Steve calls out confused. The small boy turns to look at the greaser.

"Hey, Steve, come over here." Ponyboy beckons. Steve does as he was told. He stands next to the boy and a small hand tugged on his tee. "Sit." Steve obeyed the smaller boy.

"Whatcha doin here, kid?" Steve asks in a smooth voice.

"Watchin' the sunset, Steve. It's beautiful. All golden and stuff." Ponyboy motions to the setting sun.

"It's real pretty, the silvery and golden and pink and stuff." Steve observes. "Too bad the sun didn't always stay like that." Steve didn't add the fact he thought it gave the youngest Curtis' eyes a perfect contrast.

"Nothing gold can stay." Pony felt a sense of deja vu.

"Yeah." Steve agrees."You think about this fluff all the time, huh?"

"Sometimes. I try not to. It's like you said, fluff. It ain't gonna get me into school or a job, or anything." Ponyboy looks back to the horizon, recalling the similar conversation he had with Johnny at the church.

"Too bad, you are smart though, Ponyboy." Steve said touching the boy's shoulder comfortingly. The smaller boy sighed and leaned on the other.

"Thanks Steve, where were you? It's a long walk from my house."

"I was drivin' with Soda." Steve explains. "I needed a walk." He shrugs "And here I am."

"That's good. I dunno what I would have done if Two-Bit walked up here. I don't think he is very serious." Steve laughs. "No, I mean he wouldn't sit here and listen to me. He would call me something and then get up to find another beer."

"That is true, Pony." Steve grins. He eyes the smaller kid beside him. Pony seemed lost in thought for a minute. Then, he shook himself and looked at Steve.

"I'm glad you showed up. I wanted to be able to show someone this. Johnny wanted me to show Dally but..." the boy trails off.

"I understand, thanks for lettin' me sit withcha Pony." Steve gets up, the sun was down and it was gettin' colder. And Pony didn't bring a jacket, that nonsensical boy. "Let's getcha home." Steve holds a hand out to help the younger boy up.

The smaller of the two crawls up and stretches. He wraps one arm around himself and the other in the hand Steve had out.

"Thanks, Steve. Ya know, you're pretty gold." Pony nods happily.

"Thank you, Ponyboy." Steve beams and the two start walking away from the sunset, to the Curtis house.


End file.
